Forever & Always
by samcrunnk
Summary: Everything is going as planned & even better then they have expected for the newly weds and newborn Vampire Bella and Edward Cullen, until they drove a wedge into their relationship by a trip to the denali coven. R/R not as bad as it sounds
1. Over the hills we go

-Forever and always

I'm his equal. We're one.I've waited for this so long. I'm married and I'm a breath-breathtakingly beautiful vampire. Forever and Always embedded onto my wedding ring. This is the life I've ever wanted and ever needed.

A/N: Corny,no? well I hope you think the rest will be better! R/R! Sam

Disclaimer: I'm gonna forget to put this on most of my chapters so twilight is not mine… ): unfortunately… until then it all belongs to the talented stephenie meyer(:


	2. Homecoming

Over the hills we go-

It's oficially been over three months since Edward and I have been married. Time has flown by now that I think of it. Just over a week ago we were in Cancun, Mexico celebrating our over extended I shall not go into details with.... But I will tell you it was most satisfying.*wink,wink* Before I knew it I was smiling to myself over some of the things that occured during the vacation.

"Bella,love, would you like to explain that ridiculous smile on your face?" my most-handsome angel asked me.

"Just thinking about our honeymoon..." I said with an even ridiculous smile spreading across my face.

I then looked into my one-true loves eyes, and they were full of love concern and amusement.

Thats when I knew I made a mistake. I looked into his breath takingly beautiful honey-gold eyes (I'm proud to say that my eyes are the same exact shade of bursting color.) and was captivated at the intensity of his gaze. The next thing I knew, we were kissing softly but then increased to a desperate-I-love-you-forever kiss he usually gave me

."Edward! watch where you're going! " Even as a vampire I still couldn't get used to the super fast my power I made Edward turn his attention to the road.(Did I mention that I have a power that can use other people's powers? As long as I meet the person and I never forget them then I have their power.) He chuckled to himself and returned his gaze to the road in front of him while grabbing hold of my were currently traveling around the world for our "sight seeing" honeymoon. Our current destination: Forks, Washington, we were planning to spend time with the family until we go head up to the Denali Coven.

Don't take me wrong any friend of the Cullens is a friend of mine, but a certain member of the Denali coven had their eyes settled on my . He's mine.

We wove through the Cullens enormously long driveway and made it to the house in a record breaking 13 seconds from where the driveway began. Edward parked the car in front of the white victorian styled mansion and opened my door with inhuman speed and carried me bridal style to the front door. Half way there I was ambushed by a pixie-spiky haired vampire.

"BEEEELLLLLAAAAAAA!" I cringed in what was to come. Edward again chuckled, shook his head and gently placed me on my feet. The next thing I knew I was tackled to the ground under the four foot over excited vampire.

"FINALLY YOUR HOME! I THOUGHT EDWARD WOULD NEVER BRING YOU BACK!" Alice exclaimed."Now we can go shopping, and play Bela barbie, and...." I tried to shoot Edward a dirty look, but he was no where to be found. My eyes raked over the premesis. I found him standing next to carlisle having a deep conversation. It looked like Edward was yelling at Carlisle for some reason. I pulled away from Alice and started walking towards Edward. She pulled me back and gave me a look that said we'll found out what's happening soon. Using Jasper's power I sensed everyone's emotions. Curiosity from Alice, and Anger fear and concearn coming off of Edward and Carlisle. I turned off the extra power and found Edward was by my side pulling me into the White we were inside i realized that everyone was in the living room (what an understatement) staring intently at us. Carlisle was the first to speak,"It's a pleasure to have you guys back but unfortunately we have a problem."


	3. on the road again

On the road again-

**Truthfully, i do not own twilight**

a/n: sorry about the first chapter being so short! It seemed so long on my word document! x) now on with the story:

Recap: Carlisle was the first to speak,"It's a pleasure to have you guys back but unfortunately we have a problem."

I scooted closer to Edward awating for the issue to be explained. I looked up to Carlisle and found that he was staring at Edward and I. I n his eyes were so many different emotions I could not comprehend.

"I'm sorry to say after the death of Renesmee, Jacob has-had enough." Carlisle stated.

**Flashback:**

_Edward was holding me while we stood above a much-meaning gravestone. I looked down and saw that It said:_

_Renesmee Cullen_

_September19,2007-September 19,2008_

_Beloved daughter,lover, and friend_

_I dry sobbed tear-lessly over my dead daughter and thought of the reason why she passed. It had been a full year and Renesmee was in her teens – 15 years old. She had been acting very starnge lately for she wobbled, tripped, and fell occasionally. Atfirst I did not take notice because she was part human and had my DNA in her. But I worried like most mothers did and asked Carlisle what the dilemma is._

"_Carlisle this isn't normal!" I half screeched at the doctor in front of me._

"_Bella relax! I've come up with in theory that Renesmee's body cannot handle the pressure of her body changing every few moments..." Carlisle explained._

"_What are you saying?! That she is not going to live much longer?!" I sat down in one of his chairs in his office for my knees began to feel weak._

"_How much longer?" I said as pain was evident in my voice._

"_No more than a week." He said clearly but I too could sense the pain in his voice._

_..._

_As if to prove something, faith had done their job and taken my wonderful beautiful baby away from me. I cried tearlessly for hours. The family was taken a-back. Everyone thought that she would live through, for the half mortal/ half vampires Alice had brought to the battle with the Volturi still lived among us.... _

**Flashback end.**

I felt the familiar hole rip open in my chest again. Jacob, oh poor Jacob. His imprint passed. All the pain he felt! I couldn't probably compare to what he's feeling about it, but I'm sure by far he is suffering 100x worse then we are.

"Jacob had his life turned inside out when he discovered Renesmee, but now after realizing that she's gone he decided to take the blame on Edward and Bella."

Reality hit me now. Now that Renesmee was gone the treaty was back on and we had to leave. Meaning Edward and I must go to seek safety or our lives would be over.

The silence was deafening.

"So what should we do?"Edward asked in a forced calm voice.

"The best thing that I can think of, for your and Bella's safety, you guys must take a visit to the Denali Coven until we get these matters sorted out." Carlisle stated calmly.

Confusion swept over my face. We just got here and now he's wanting us to leave?...

Edward must of saw my flicker of emotion because he started rubbing soothing circles to the palm of my hand.

Rosalie snorted and said "Who cares if Jacob comes back with the wolves to get revenge on Bella and Edward? Edward should've just got rid of Bella while she was still human. I bet none of this would be happening right now, if she never stepped into our lives." She threw a glare in my direction. Edward took a protective step in front of me.

"Rosalie I suggest you stop trying to hurt my wife verbally, and now that I've read your mind you are **never** getting near her."

I had a mini-smug smile on my face. I'm happy that Edward defended me, but I was unsure of what she thought she was gonna do to me. So I kept my smug-ness to a minimum.

About an hour later of conversation,paking, and plans Edward and I got into his Volvo and took off to the Denali coven's "house".

Who knows whats in store for us?


	4. how does it begin

How does it begin?-

We ended up in Denali after a day of over-the-speed-limit driving. Edward and I were both concerned about the family and the treaty. God, help me if anything happens to them, I will never forgive myself. _Stop thinking like that! _I told myself, _Stop beating yourself up about something that wasn't your fault! Your wth Edward now safe and sound. That's all you should care about._ I shook off my previous emotion and thought about it. It's kind of just like an extra honey moon "sight seeing" trip. Nothing bad will happen right? Just as we pulled up into the dome like houses' driveway my door was swung open.

"Hello there, Isabella" said an unfamiliar vampire. Something in my gut told me I didn't like her.

"Hello...," Who was she?

"How rude of me, I am Tanya the Denali Coven leader" My jaw almost dropped at how I saw how pretty she was.

She had shiny strawberry blonde hair, pale as snow skin, an athletic body that any girl would die for, and the most gorgeous honey-gold eyes I've ever seen. She'd definately give Rosealie a run for her money.

"Well it's nice to meet you Tanya"

"I'll show you to Edward's and your room."

We went into the cozy dome like house and went to the second floor. I went by the balcony overlooking the living and dining was also a large window showing a beautiful frozen lake behind the house. Talk about a winter wonderland. It was surely by far the best house I've been to next to the Cullens.I heard someone sigh and stand next to me.

"It really is pretty this time of year" Tanya said wholeheartedly.

"I agree, this really is a nice place to live" I was still captivated by the scenery.

With that I walked towards the bedroom Tanya had given Edward and I.

The walls were painted a peach color and had a window rightt next to the night stand. The bed was king-sized and was carrved out in wood. It really was pretty. I turned around and saw that instead of Tanya being there it was Edward. I looked into his eyes and found so much intensity they next thing I knew, he crashed his lips onto mine. Our lips were moving in sync with such urgency behind it. I reluctantly pulled away, gasping for unnecessary air.

"What was that for?" I said still gasping.

"Can I not kiss my beautiful wife?" he said,hurt that I had pulled away.

"Um, yes but you seemed like this would be the last time we would see each other..."

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I recieved a call from Carlisle stating that the wolves found out that we had left and they have traced our scent. They are now making plans to come up here to Alaska."

My gasp silenced the room.

"You mean...you mean they're coming HERE?!"

"You have nothing to worry about love, we're all vampires now...remember indestructable?" he joked.

I rolled my eyes at his comment and felt a bit better. He's right. Nothing would really hurt me. Or could hurt me. I turned to the window above the nightstand and saw that it was twilight outside. I snuggled into my husband's arms and cuddled with him until I was deep in thought......

x-x-x-x

I got out of my state of mind and felt around in the dark for Edward. He was no where to be found.

"Edward?" I whispered, half expecting him to pop out and try to "scare" me in the dark.

Silence.

"Edward?" I whispered again.

I turned and checked the time on the clock. 2:13 a.m. Wow, I must've been in deep thought... I put on my silk robe and went downstairs to find someone to talk to. I stood by the balcony looking down and found him sitting on the couch with Tanya. I smiled to myself when I started creeping down the stairs to try to scare him. But when I stopped in hearing distance I heard them talking.

"So sweetie,how long did it take you to realize I was the right one for you?"Tanya said in a sick suductive voice.

"Oh, longer than it should have." He whispered back. Then they both started laughing together.

I ran back up to our room at vampiric speed. I held my self together in a ball. Did he really just say that? My heart was torn. After all the times he told me he loved me, was it all just a lie? I thought back to my-OUR happiest memories... It didn't look like he was faking that he loved me... Why?....

Tearless sobs racked my body.

Then a knock came to the door.

"Bella? Bella, love, are you alright? I heard someone run upstairs." Called Edward's concerned voice.

"Leave me alone! Why don't you go spend time with your sweetie?!" I yelled at him.

I heard him gasp.

"Isabella, you open this door right now." I could just imagine him trying to break the door open.

"Oh the hell with you" I said to him. It hurt more then it should have when I said it. Dry sobs came out of my throat. I heard him trying to jiggle the doorknob open. Then silence.I used that time to think. What did I do wrong?!...What did I do to push my beautiful greek-god of a husband away?.... about 10 minutes later the door knob clicked and in came my furious husband. He picked me up and crashed me to his chest.

"Isabella! What you heard downstairs was nothing!" He said firecely.

"That's not what I HEARD!" I matched his tone.

"Bella after everything I told you,how I told you I LOVE YOU, how could you believe something that you don't even know if it's true or not?"

"What are you saying Edward?!" If I was still human, while feeling the pain I feel now, I would've had wished to die right then and there.

"ISABELLA! I LOVE YOU AND **ONLY **YOU!"

I looked into his eyes. In his eyes were so much hurt, intensity, concern, self blame, and hate. Hate? No, not hate at me. Hate aimed at him. Why does he hate himself?

I dropped my head in defeat and said "I'm sorry Edward, after I heard you talking, I just felt so..so...jealous! And I felt like I had it coming because she is so pretty! I would understand if you don't want me, and you want her..."

Then he did something I wasn't expecting him to do.

He laughed. What the heck is wrong with him? After everything we talked about he laughs?! I could feel the venom in my body beginning to boil. Once he saw the disbelief on my face he tried to explain.

"You thought ..._laugh..._ that I don't... _laugh..._ love you ..._laugh cough laugh_... anymore?!".

Is he insane?!

He fixed his composure immediately after he saw me growling at him. Obviously this is not a laughing matter.

"Isabella you are my life, I would sacrafice myself just to be with you! Does that mean nothing?" He grabbed my face in his hands and his amusement was replaced with such deep love it was over whelming.

"I'm sorry I just overreacted... I'll use my common sense next time." I said with awe.

And with that he crashed his lipss down onto mine. He really is **mine**. Forever.


	5. A phone call away

Forever and always?-

A/N: Sorry if you didn't quite understand the last chapter, you'll soon understand the reason behind Edward & Tanya's Conversation. Don't hate! Love it x) R&R... P.s. sorry that I haven't updated I've been a little busy... I'll update as soon as I can :)soo reaaad:

x-x-x-x

Ever since the little fight with Edward about Tanya and His "conversation" things haven't been the same. Of course, Edward and I are getting over it, but not forgetting it. But things are way different with Tanya. Whenever I'm in the same proximity of her it's like a mental war whenever we meet each others gaze.

Flashback-

_It was the night after the incident with Tanya, that Edward had decide he needed to hunt to cure his thirst. I took this as the opportunity to call my favorite future-telling pixie sister/best friend. I reched into my bag for my Blackberry Pearl, and as if on cue I heard her ringtone and picture pop onto the screen._

_When I grow up...._

_I wanna be famous...._

_I wanna be a star...._

_I wanna be in movies...._

"_Hey Alice!"_

"_Hey Bella! So what do you want to know about the white witch?"__A/N: white witch a.k.a. Tanya x) I suppose you know the word I'd use instead of witch. Anyways on with the story:_

_I would be blushing right now if I could, knowing Alice she probably saw what happened between Tanya and Edward and saw me calling her for Alice._

"_Well considering you already know what happened, I'll just ask you what you want to answer...What was Tanya's and Edward's uh.. past history?"I hoped she didn't sense my hesitation._

_Too late._

"_Bella! There is no need for you to worry about you and Edward I looked for your future and everything is alright." A speck of doubt was laced in her voice. Fear took over my body , and I was about to ask her what was with her voice, but I was immediately cut off._

"_Like I said bella, there is nothing for youu to worry about! Just keep your faith in Edward and he'll keep his faith in you."_

_Don't bet against alice. That's one thing I learned._

"_Um... alice? You still didn't answer my question though..."_

"_Oh right...Well I don't really think Edward would apprieciate me telling you this, but uh I guess since it's for the good well... Um I don't really know how to say this but Edward and Tanya we're uh... um... "_

"_ALICE SPIT IT OUT!"I was growing impatient by the milliseconds ticking by._

"_Uh... well um... They were engaged."_

_My heart fell to the bottom of my stomache. I thought there wasn't anyone before me..._

"_Alice, I thought I was his first girlfriend."_

"_Uh, Bella techinically you were, you were first __human__ girlfriend." She stressed the word human more then my liking._

"_So, how many others were before me that were vampire?" I said it as if it was a bad word._

"_Well before you, it was only Tanya."_

_Crap! His very FIRST love. I don't have any competition against her. His first love. First kiss. First everything. She shared everything with Edward first. What do I have to compare against her. Nothing._

_As if reading my mind alice spoke._

"_Bella, we've been through this already Edward has NO and I mean NO feelings for Tanya anymore. You have nothing to worry about."_

"_Alice, tell me what happened between their engagement?"My voice was shaky as if I was about to burst out dry sobbing._

"_Well since everything is out in the blue already, he just didn't have the same spark with her as he used to. Before breaking up with her I noticed that he would act different when he wasn't with her."_

_By now I was genuinely curious._

"_I don't know exactly but whenever he was with her, he was like a sick puppy following her wherever she went. But whenever he was away from her it was like he was out of a trance. I don't know ... but I think she had something to do with it... "_

_I thought for a moment and pondered in my thoughts._

_I heard a door open downstairs followed by my name being called out by a velvety soft voice._

"_Hey alice I gotta go but thanks for everything, I'll calll you soon. Love you bye."_

-Flashback end

I Thought about asking Edward about Tanya but I resented that idea. Maybe he might think I'm too jealous and maybe he'll go back to Tanya.... Who knows?

"Bella?"

My gut told me to run and never turn back, but I turned. Which I thought was very stupid.

Shit. It was Tanya.

"Hello." I tried my best to be calm.

"Hello there _Isabella_" She said my name as if it was a disease.

"Do you mind me asking why you are in my guest room?" By now I was fighting to keep myself under control.

"Yes, I'll get to that point but first, I want to make something clear to you."

She sat on the edge of the bed and started tracing random circles on the comforter with her fingers.

"I'd just like you to know that, I'd back out now if I were you." She looked up at me with a sinister look on her face.

"Wha- What are you talking about?" I said through my gritted teeth.

"Why Isabella isn't it obvious? Your Edward is losing interest in you." She smirked.

I could've sworn my jaw dropped all the way to the ground.

"How do you know?!"I was trembling in anger. Using Jasper's power I could feel the intense waves of hatred rolling off my body.

"Well, I don't think I should answer that question. Why don't you ask your Eddie Boy?" With a wink and a flash of hatred going through her eyes she left the room.

She left me alone to deal with my thoughts. Thank god for that too. I swear of she wouldn't have left by the next 5 seconds I would've ripped her to shreds. But maybe her warning was right? Maybe Edward is starting to get tired of me? For the second time in my vampire life, I was scared.

**A/N:** I'm sorry it's taking forever to update! I have more homework than ever now... But I'll update as soon as I can! (: *scouts honor* R&R! I'd love to hear about what you think of this story :D

-twilightballah09-sam-


End file.
